Maldición
by Miu0
Summary: .:AU:. Ella, ya fatigada, ni siquiera gritó, solo dejaba que succionara su sangre. Fue su error, aquello era su castigo, que muriera en ese momento sería un regalo de piedad, pero sabía que viviría solo para morir todos los días. [Participante reto "Sorpresa o Travesura" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak"]


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** AU, Sadismo, insinuación de MangaQuestShipping (GoldxCrystal), OoC.

Fic participante del reto "Sorpresa o Travesura" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".

* * *

La luna se alzaba con malicia sobre el antiguo castillo de mármol, la noche se encontraba pacífica, silenciosa y abrumadora. En la terraza de la imponente construcción se hallaba una figura de ropas negras observando lo que alguna vez fue un tranquilo pueblo ahora con llamas devorándolo todo, él solo sonreía victorioso. Alzó la vista encontrándose con la luna quien iluminada su pálido rostro medio tapado por su flequillo azabache que a veces el viento nocturno intentaba arrebatarle.

—Hoy es una hermosa noche, ¿no crees? —preguntó sin inmutarse observando con sus ojos dorados la luna llena.

Un gemido de dolor de oyó a sus espaldas, su sonrisa se ensanchó más mostrando unos feroces colmillos cual bestia, sus ojos se iluminaron al oír unos débiles sollozos y al girarse no pudo aguantar su emoción al verla sufriendo de dolor producto de las heridas de sus muñecas y tobillos por los grilletes con púas que traía puesto.

Gold se acercó con suma tranquilidad a la chica de cabellos azulados observándola con un deje de burla—. ¿No crees que esta noche es hermosa? —preguntó nuevamente con una sonrisa ladina.

Ella al percatarse que se aproximaba abrió sus ojos con temor, mordió su labio inferior tratando de reprimir un sollozo y como pudo se arrastró sin mucho éxito gracias a que sus piernas no respondían como quería. El azabache rió ante la escena de desesperación frente a él, simplemente no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Siguió observando como la joven se arrastraba al borde del llanto tratando de escapar desesperada. Cuando ya se hubo divertido la tomó del brazo regresándola donde estaba anteriormente tirándola bruscamente al piso haciendo que ella lanzara un grito de dolor refugiando su cabeza en sus adoloridos brazos. Su cuerpo lleno de heridas que se hacían mas evidente gracias a su piel pálida como la nieve por la falta de cuidados, temblaba por el viento que traía consigo las cenizas de su pueblo.

—Ya peleaste suficiente—dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella—, ¿Por qué no mejor rendirte, Crystal? —preguntó sonriendo macabramente.

Crystal dejó ver sus ojos llenos de furia y cubiertos en lágrimas—. Maldito…—susurró débilmente a lo que Gold solo rió.

La tomó del mentón con brusquedad atrayéndola hacia él, le miró con burla, pero ella no cambiaba su mirada. Finalmente la soltó y se levantó dirigiéndose al borde de la terraza, admirando el siniestro causado por el mismo mientras la chica ahogaba gritos de dolor al notar que los grilletes comprimían más sus muñecas.

—Duelen, ¿no es así? —soltó de pronto sin verla—, tu pueblo siempre nos mantuvo reprimidos, en más de quinientos años no tuvimos libertad—hizo una pausa girando lentamente su cuerpo—, pero ahora, somos libres—dijo con una sonrisa al momento en que una ráfaga de viento vino desde sus espaldas agitando así su flequillo y dándole un aire de maniático.

—Solo quedas tú—corrigió Crystal haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar.

La sonrisa de Gold disminuyó al momento que sus ojos brillaron con intensidad por un momento en el que la chica soltó un grito desgarrador mientras se retorcía en el frio suelo—. Es cierto, solo quedo yo—dijo al momento que sus dorados ojos volvieron a su tono normal—, por lo que tuviste suerte, hubiera sido más divertido torturar a la descendiente más joven de los desgraciados que quisieron exterminarnos con más amigos.

El rostro de Crystal solo expresaba cansancio, no aguantaría mucho estando es aquella situación tan deplorable que le tocó vivir. Su final era inevitable, su familia murió y su pueblo cayó, todo gracias a la última de las criaturas que trataron de erradicar para así vivir en paz y sin temor… todo por culpa de ella.

—Fuiste tan ingenua, la verdad es que sorprendiste—dijo con burla mirando hacia el cielo—, caíste fácilmente en mi trampa y ni siquiera use magia—rió mientras observaba como el rostro de la chica se iba ensombreciendo, se acercó a ella tomándola nuevamente por el mentón logrando que se miraran fijamente—. ¿En verdad creíste que un vampiro se enamoraría de un humano?

Los ojos de la chica de abrieron de par en par, trató de apartarlos, pero no hubo caso, cada vez que lo hacía, Gold los regresaba a donde estaban. Finalmente la jaló bruscamente del brazo hasta ponerla de pie, para que no se cayera la tomó de la cadera y rápidamente encajó sus colmillos sin piedad en el cuello de Crystal. Ella, ya fatigada, ni siquiera gritó, solo dejaba que succionara su sangre. Fue su error, aquello era su castigo, que muriera en ese momento sería un regalo de piedad, pero sabía que viviría solo para morir todos los días.

Lágrimas silenciosas caían, y no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba de vuelta en el suelo, con un dolor horrible en el cuello y un vacío en su cuerpo. Observó cómo Gold se limpiaba con su mano la sangre que corría por la comisura de su boca mientras la miraba con sorna.

—Recuerdo aquella vez en que me contaste algo interesante—dijo sentándose sobre el barandal—, dijiste que cuando me liberaras, esperabas pasar toda tu vida a mi lado y morir junto a mí—dicho esto lanzó una sonora carcajada—. ¿No estas feliz? ¡Tú deseo se hará realidad!

Crystal cerró sus ojos con lentitud, Gold la observaba quedarse dormida con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas—. Lamentablemente ese día no será hoy, Crys—susurró cerrando su puño para luego abrirlo liberando los grilletes de las muñecas de la chica—, supongo que los dos estamos malditos—observó la luna con seriedad para luego dirigirla hacia ella—, después de todo, está en tu sangre no caer ante los vampiros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Creo que se me pasó lo sadista (?**

 **No odien a Gold, solo salió así sin que me diera cuenta :'c**

 **Y no tengo nada mas que comentar, yei!**

 **Nos leemos luego :D**

 _~ **Miu**_ _~_


End file.
